1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool box comprising two pivotally connected parts which are received in a box, the box having a plurality of notches defined in two opposite sides of a bottom thereof and each of the parts having two stubs extending therefrom so that the two parts can stand on the bottom by receiving the stubs in the notches.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Tool boxes have a plurality of types of design and each of the types has its own feature to meet a specific requirement of users. Nevertheless, a small tool box generally provides a very limited feature which simply involves a plurality of recesses defined therein for tools received in the recesses. That is to say, a user has to face downwardly to the tool box on a table to find out a tool he/she needs. It is inconvenient for the user to pick a tool in the recess of the tool box on a horizontal surface. Furthermore, some work needs the user concentrate his/her mind on the workpiece so that it is therefore inconvenient for the user to turn his/her head from the workpiece.
The present invention provides an improved tool box which has two parts and the two parts can stand upwardly so that tools in the two parts are easily to be picked by a user without facing downwardly to the tool box. By the tool box of the present invention, the problems as mentioned above are mitigated.